Unwanted Heritage
by njchrispatrick
Summary: The summer after fourth year Harry goes through some changes, and discovers something that he would rather remain hidden. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Harry hated summers. They were the worst part of the year. It was when Dumbledore dumped him with his idiot muggle relatives and ignored everything else. Ron and Hermione hadn't written to him all summer. He figured that it had something to do with the death of Cedric Diggory.

Harry sighed and flopped back onto his bed. He had to spend the entire day doing yardwork for his 'dear' aunt Pentunia. Harry heard a scream downstairs, "BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR CHORES!" Harry groaned and sat up. He was very sore, though he wasn't sure what from. His muscles ached like he had run a marathon.

Harry walked downstairs where the Dursleys were eating breakfast. Or at least Petunia and Vernon were eating. Dudley had his face down near the bowl and was shoveling food into his mouth like he was going to starve. It would take Dudley at least six months to be the size of a relatively normal child, let alone starve.

Harry headed into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast from the counter. Suddenly Petunia shrieked, "Who are you?" Harry whipped around and looked at her and was shocked to see that she was pointing at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. When Petunia saw his face she frowned and lowered her hand.

"What did you do to your hair? And why are you so…tall?" she asked. Harry frowned and grabbed a clump of his hair that hung down. He brought it down to his eyes and was shocked to see that it was different. Still black, but a deep dark black, deeper than Harry's real hair. Then he realized that the counter was a bit farther down than it was supposed to be.

Vernon stood up and glared at him. "BOY! We don't want any of your freak stuff in this house! Get rid of it right now!"

"But Uncle," said Harry, "I didn't cause this. I have no idea what's-"

"So it's a disease?" gasped Petunia. "I don't want my Duddiekins to get a nasty freak disease. Go up to your room and stay there!"

Harry sighed and trudged back up the stairs. He stopped in the bathroom to look at his reflection and was shocked. His hair was definitely blacker than night and was no longer unruly. It lay flat on his head. His eyes were no longer emerald green but were a pale greenish-blue color.

Suddenly Harry heard his uncle coming up to lock him in his room, so he darted back into his room and closed the door, just as his uncle came to lock it.

As the days went by Harry felt more changes. His skin would feel tingly and would sometimes burn. He felt more aches all over his body. He kept growing taller, though by how much he wasn't sure. He noticed that his hands were different, his fingers long and thin, like a pianist's. His body type was larger and his shoulders were a bit broader. He didn't have a mirror, so he couldn't tell facial changes, though he could feel that his hair had grown some (still blacker than night) and his nose seemed longer. One day he woke up to find that his glasses just made things blurry, and that he didn't need them. The upstairs bathroom didn't have a mirror, because Dudley had said it made him look fat, so Vernon made Harry get rid of it a while back.

He used Hedwig to buy books on transformations and wizarding diseases. He eventually realized that this wasn't a disease, but something entirely different. However after reading the books he wanted more. He ended up buying over fifteen books on various subjects, like Healing, Runes, and Defensive Spells, and reading them all. He had a new unquenchable thirst for knowledge.

After two weeks the Dursleys decided to go on vacation. They unlocked his door, with a threat to keep him there forever if he damaged their house, so that he could eat and go to the bathroom.

As soon as they were gone he ran to the nearest mirror, in his aunt and uncle's room, and found a stranger looking back at him. His new darker hair had grown past his ears, perfectly straight. His face was paler; not sickly, just a sort of ivory, not unlike Draco Malfoy's. His nose was longer and very aristocratic. His eyes were a silvery grey. His face was no longer round and slightly childish, but long with high cheekbones and defined jaw line. In all honestly, he looked like a rich, dignified, handsome pureblood. He also looked very familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

That night he heard a crashing sound from downstairs and voices arguing. Harry grabbed his wand and watched the door. He heard the footsteps and voices coming upstairs. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Harry?" came a hushed voice. Harry stared at who it was. He saw Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, a woman with pink hair, and another large man behind them. When they saw him they raised their wands.

"Who are you?" asked Moody.

"I'm Harry," said Harry. He also noted that his voice was different. Now it was smoother, deeper, and strangely familiar, though he didn't know why. It was nothing like the voice of Harry Potter, and no doubt they would notice that.

"No you're not," Remus said, taking another step in. "This is the house of Harry's relatives. Did you do something to him? Where is he?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know I look different, but I'm Harry. Something happened over the last few weeks and now I look like this. Go on; ask me something only I would know."

Remus glared at Harry suspiciously. "Okay, what form does your patronus take, and what is the name of the animagus you met in third year?"

"Well," said Harry, "My patronus is a stag, and actually I met two animagi in third year, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. A big black dog and a rat."

Remus lowered his wand. "Harry?" he said tentatively, "What happened?"

"We don't have time for this!" growled Moody, "We have to get him back to headquarters. Pack up lad." He turned and walked down the steps with the large man.

The pink girl held out her hand. "Hiya Harry, call me Tonks." She skipped out after Moody.

"I'll help you pack Harry," said Remus. He looked around, surprised by the amount of books. "I like your new hobby."

Harry smirked. "Yea, when I first started looking different my relatives thought I was sick and put me in here, I had to stay entertained."

**(A/N: I know that Harry's stuff was in the cupboard and that they used brooms, but I would rather it be in Harry's room and they apparate, cause it is easier to write.)**

Harry opened his trunk while Remus waved his wand and everything flew into it. He had to shrink the books for them to fit. When he was done he levitated the trunk out the room, down the stairs, and out the door, both of them in tow.

When they got outside everyone was gathered there. Moody and the large man (who introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt) each grabbed one end of the trunk. Remus held out his arm and Harry grabbed it. "Hold on!" said Remus.

Then Harry had the feeling of being squeezed through a tube, colors swirling around him. Suddenly they appeared outside a row of houses on a dark street. Moody handed him a piece of paper with an address, and a house appeared in between 11 and 13. They all went in.

When they got in they were in a long dark hallway. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. Harry paused for a moment to stare at his reflection in the hall mirror. He _knew_ he looked like someone, but he just couldn't think of whom. On a whim, he brushed his hair to the side and near his ear, covering his scar and smoothed it down, giving him a very dignified appearance. Just as he was about to remember who he looked like he heard talking. He ran down the hall and caught up to the others. He stood next to Tonks, who was standing outside an open door.

Suddenly the talking stopped and a group of people came out. In the front was Siruis, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Snape. Harry was about to speak but realized that Sirius didn't recognize him. Sirius looked over at the group, his eyes roaming over everyone, stopping at Harry. "Moody you paranoid fool," he said, "You were just apparating, you didn't need Polyjuice potion."

Mad-Eye shook his head. "We didn't use any Polyjuice potion. This is Potter, something happened to him and he doesn't know what."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Harry. "So, you just trusted someone to tell you that they were him and let him in?"

Remus shook his head. "It's not like that Sirius. I was suspicious as well, but he answered my questions correctly. This is Harry."

Sirius seemed about to say something, but Mrs. Weasley swept Harry into a hug, undaunted by his appearance. "Hello Harry!" she said. She pulled back and looked at him. "Don't worry, we'll call Dumbledore and find out what is going on."

Suddenly there was the sound of many feet on stairs. Harry turned to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny running down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they immediately addressed Mrs. Weasley.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione, "I thought you said he would be here today."

Ginny was just staring at Harry with absolute hatred. "You!" she screamed. She tackled Harry to the ground, his head hitting the ground with a sharp crack. She would have done more if her mother hadn't grabbed her and pulled her off of him.

"Ginny Weasley," said her mother, "What has gotten into you?"

Ginny just tried to break free and attack Harry, who was being helped up by Kingsley, and was leaning against the wall as he felt dizzy and his head hurt. "Let go of me!" cried Ginny, "Don't you know you that is? That's You-Know-Who!" Everyone turned to look at Harry, who was so dizzy he could barely stand upright.

"That's it," he murmured to himself, "That's who I look like." Then he collapsed onto the floor. Remus carried him upstairs while Moody tried to explain what they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to put it out there that I did not write this chaper in the time between yesterday and today. Actually, I already have 10,300 words written. I prefer to write before posting, so I can get the ball rolling. However after this I will probably be putting more time between updates, so I can save words for while I work on my other story.**

**I have a few stories that I am currently writing, but only some make it through my filter. I love to read and write stories where Harry has an alternate father or family, though I am not a fan of Snape. I prefer Remus or Sirius.**

* * *

When Harry awoke his first instinct was to grab his glasses. He knew he didn't need them but the habit was old. When he remembered that he rubbed his eyes and opened them. He was surprised to find that he didn't recognize the ceiling. He sat up with a gasp, and then saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the end of his bed. Both seemed slightly startled at his awakening.

"Erm…H-Harry?" said Hermione, "Are you ok?"

Harry reached up and rubbed his face. "Yea Hermione," he said, putting his hands down. "I just…I don't know. I wish I knew what was going on." He looked around the room. "Where am I?"

Ron spoke up. "We are at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. As for your appearance, well mate, my mum has called Dumbledore here to see ya. She thinks that he might understand what's going on."

Harry nodded and got out of bed. He was still a bit woozy from his head injury, and the others helped steady him. "You okay mate?" asked Ron, "My sister can be mean when she wants to be. What did she mean when she said that you were You-Know-Who? My sister doesn't know what he looks like."

Harry gasped when he realized what she meant. He ran (a bit unsteadily, and banging into the door frame) past Ron and Hermione out into the hallway. He ran to the nearest bathroom. Ron and Hermione came in behind him a moment later. Harry was staring at his reflection. "I just realized why I look so familiar now," he said. "When Ginny got taken to the chamber of secrets, we met the teenage version of Voldemort. I look like him."

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow mate," said Ron, "No wonder she reacted badly. I would too if I saw someone who looked like my kidnapper." Suddenly a shrill voice came from downstairs.

"RONALD WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ron winced.

"Come on Harry," he said, "We shouldn't keep my mum waiting." He beckoned to them and they followed him downstairs.

When they walked into the dining room they noticed Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore standing there. When they saw him come in they both drew their wands and pointed them at Harry.

"_You_," spat Minerva, "What are_ you_ doing here? How can you even be here?" Dumbledore merely stared for a minute before lowering his wand.

"At peace Minerva," he said, "If I am right then this is Harry and he needs our help." He looked at Harry pointedly, and Harry nodded. Minerva's eyes widened and she lowered her wand.

"P…Potter?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Why do you look so…so much like…"

Harry just cringed as he remembered his look-alike. "I don't know Professor," he said, "It just started happening during the summer."

Suddenly Tonks jumped up and ran over to him. "Ooh, maybe you're a metamorphagus like me!" she said. Upon seeing his blank look she elaborated. "That means having the natural ability to change your features." At that her hair turned black like Harry's.

"Hold on a moment," said Dumbledore. Then he pulled out his wand and proceeded to cast multiple revealing spells on Harry. When nothing happened he just put his wand away and shook his head. "I am very sorry Harry," he said, "This is in fact nothing special like a potion or spell. The only thing that I can think of is that your previous appearance was the spell."

"So he's an imposter?" interjected Moody. "He's a Death Eater? PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he yelled, shooting the spell at Harry. Harry stiffened and collapsed, and then a moment later he heard the counter curse said by McGonagall.

"Alastor!" she said indignantly, "As you well know, the Order's wards would not allow that, and we also would have sensed it."

"I have an idea," interrupted Snape. "I believe a paternity potion is in order." Sirius glared at Snape.

"We know who his parents are," he said, "Lily and James!"

Snape shook his head. "The only way this could happen is if a blood adoption spell began to wear off. We need Potter- Or whoever he is- to drink it, then place a drop of blood on a parchment."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully at Snape. "Please retrieve a vial of it as quickly as is possible, this is a matter of utmost importance."

Snape nodded and flooed back to Hogwarts. About five minutes later he returned with a bottle of sparkling blue potion. He handed it to Harry.

Harry looked around the room at everyone's faces. Everyone was watching him with nervous looks on their face. Harry sighed and pulled the stopper off the potion. He paused for a moment before swallowing the potion. He had expected it to be foul, but it had no taste, merely a mild feel of carbonation, like soda.

Dumbledore handed Harry a sheet of paper and a pin. Harry paused for a moment before pricking his finger and letting a few drops of blood fall on the paper. He watched in nervous anticipation as the blood began to form words.

Father

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

Mother

Bellatrix Druella Lestrange

Harry was frozen. He felt cold, empty. He could feel his hands shaking and his entire body tensing. He wanted to die, he felt sick and horrible. He was vaguely aware of Minerva taking the parchment from him and gasping when she saw it. She quickly rearranged the letters of Tom Marvelo Riddle and showed them how it spelled I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. He heard similar gasps from the others, but what he noticed was that one was missing. He raised his gaze to Dumbledore, who was looking at him with pity. He realized that Dumbledore wasn't acting surprised, which meant…

"D…did you know?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry," he said, "It was a different time-"

"So you did know," interrupted Harry in a low voice. "You knew about this. You lied to me." He stood up and walked towards Dumbledore. "You lied to be from the day we met. Everything you said was a lie."

Dumbledore spoke again. "Harry-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Harry. Everyone could feel a wave of power surge off of him, shattering all the glasses and mirrors. "That is just another lie!" he yelled, "I am sick of it! It's a lie that I am Harry Potter! It's a lie that I am the boy-who-lived, isn't it? Did you plan EVERYTHING that I do from the start?" Everyone could feel pure magic flowing off of him, and it scared everyone and made them back off. "I am betting that YOU had a role in getting me to the Potters! Heck, why the bloody hell am I at the Dursleys? Blood Wards? I am not even related to them! I am sick of this! Sick of manipulation, and SICK. OF. YOU!" And with that final word a massive burst of energy blasted out of Harry, and Dumbledore was thrown backwards into the wall, his wand flying from his grasp.

Harry glared at Dumbledore for a moment, then spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. Dumbledore got to his feet, and was met by a wand in his face, held by Tonks. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Tonks in outrage, but she was ignoring her. Tonks's hair was rapidly turned into a very dark red.

"I just realized something," she said, "Bellatrix was my mother's sister. My mother told me about the horrible things that Bellatrix has done, and you know what? They all started just under 15 years ago, when she really went off the deep end and became You-Know-Who's most violent Death Eater. For example torturing the Longbottoms. My guess? You stole her baby and it broke her. And if that's the case, then you have to tell one young boy that _you_ are the reason he doesn't have parents."

Dumbledore turned to find another wand in his face, this time held by McGonagall. "You know Albus," she said, "I always knew you were a manipulator. But finding out that you are the cause of destroying at least two boys' lives? Perhaps Bellatrix wasn't a great mother, but nothing, and I repeat NOTHING gives you the right to steal children. I _will_ be finding out more about this." And with that threat still in the air she walked over to the fireplace and flooed away.

Tonks grudgingly lowered her wand and walked away. Everyone else just stared or glared at Dumbledore before heading back to their assigned tasks. Dumbledore, feeling the hostility, left. Hermione wanted to go check on Harry, but was convinced by Remus to give him some alone time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was currently up in his room lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He had vented at Dumbledore, but he wasn't sure what was next. He sighed and closed his eyes. He just wanted everything to go back to how it should be. How it should be…

Harry's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around, noticing that his room was dark. He realized that he had fallen asleep and that it was night now. He got out of bed and headed out the door. He was planning to go downstairs to see if anyone was awake, but he stopped in the hallway before it. In front of his were dark, moth-eaten curtains covering something. He wondered if they were a window, so he flung them open. He was met by screaming in a shrill voice, but the scream stopped a second later. Harry realized that it was not a window, but a portrait of an old woman in a barren landscape. The woman was staring at him with a curious expression on her face.

"You," she said, "How are _you_ here?"

Harry looked around, making sure there was no one there, and looked back at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. He was pretty sure he had, yet again, been mistaken for Tom Riddle.

The picture cackled at him. "Oh," she said, "You don't even know. I still remember when Bellatrix was pregnant. It was all very hush-hush, but I knew. Oh, you look just like him when he was at school."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The witch cackled again. "I remember him from school. I was older than him by a few years, but he was so handsome. So clever. He was the best in all his classes, and all the witches were obsessed with him, though you have your mothers eyes."

Harry grimaced. Everyone had told him that he looked like his father, James, with Lily's eyes. Now it was the same principle, but it wasn't a good thing like before. Then he realized that he had a question that she could answer. "Um…I was just curious, what is my name? My real name?"

The witch smiled when he said this, as if she was pleased that he was interested. "Cepheus," she said, "Cepheus Salazar Riddle. All the children in the Black family name their children after stars or constellations, like Sirius, Andromeda, or Bellatrix. Salazar is the name of your ancestor. They weren't going to choose a muggle name for your last name, but they decided that it would make people that knew your father as a child would fear you. You are very lucky child. You are not only from powerful descendants, but you are a pureblood. You were supposed to be raided by Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lord Voldemort together."

"Wait a minute," said Harry, "A pureblood? I thought Voldemort was a half-blood?"

The woman nodded. "He was. That is most of the reason that his appearance was so gruesome. He performed a complicated ritual that purged his body of muggle blood, but it also distorted his appearance. You are as pureblooded as they come." She cackled again.

Harry sighed and nodded. It was a lot to take in. "Alright," he said. "Thank you for telling me this. I believe I will head back now."

The witch nodded to him. "Good night young Riddle," she said with a smirk. Harry pulled the curtain back over her. As he headed back to bed he tried the name out in his mouth. Cepheus. Cepheus Salazar Riddle.

The next time Harry woke up it was clearly morning. He got out of bed and got ready. He had never really been one for appearances, but he decided to try it now. As soon as he was ready he headed downstairs. The moment he walked into the dining room all conversation ceased and everyone turned to look at him. Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down next to Hermione and Tonks.

He got a glass of pumpkin juice and drank from it, trying to ignore the silence. Finally he couldn't bear it. Luckily, Tonks seemed to sense his annoyance. "You know Harry," she said, "We're cousins. Your mother and my mother were sisters, though they had a bit of a falling out, that doesn't mean we can't be friends!" As she said this her hair turned from pink to bright blue.

Harry smiled. "That's cool, I never had a nice cousin, I just had Dudley."

Tonks nodded. "Yea," she said, "I should really take you to see my mum sometime."

Harry gave her a small smile. "That would be nice," he said. He looked up to find everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked.

Ron shook his head and gave Harry a cold stare. "We just don't like having a Dark wizard in the house. We're making sure that you know your nice act doesn't fool everyone."

Harry's mouth just hung open in shock. Hermione glared at Ron. "Ron!" she said, "How can you say that? It's Harry for Pete's sake!"

"Actually he's right," said Mrs. Weasley, "Magic is passed down by blood, and so Harry is Dark."

Fred and George glared at her. "Mum!" said Fred, "How-"

"-can you say that?" finished George. "Harry-"

"-is our friend! He'-"

"-the least dark person we know!"

The twins gave Harry a boost of confidence, he was happy that they believed in him. He looked to see who else trusted him. Hermione did, the twins did, Ginny maybe, if she got past his appearance, Remus did, and Sirius…was doing anything but look at Harry. When Harry realized that he didn't trust him his heart nearly broke.

Harry stood up, and there were immediate reactions. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Harry; Ron seemed about to grab Hermione away, and even Remus seemed to prepare for something.

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley the biggest glare he could muster, and it even made her take a step back. "You know," he said in a cold tone, "You always preach about acceptance and equality. Yet now I find you are even more prejudiced than the Malfoys." Harry pushed his chair away and walked out of the room, Hermione following him. He went up to his room and started to repack his trunk.

Hermione came and stood by the door. "What are you doing Harry?" she asked. "Are you leaving?" Harry nodded.

"I am sick of this," he said, "Sick of being judged for something I have no control over. I am going to head to Diagon Alley and stay in an inn there till the school year starts. Maybe I'll ask Professor McGonagall to enroll me under a new name, I can't handle being not-Harry-Potter."

Hermione sighed and threw a bag to Harry. "Here," she said, "Use this. I charmed it last school year, it is bottomless. It is better than carrying around a trunk. You can just put all of your stuff in there."

Harry thanked her and proceeded to put all his things into the bag with Hermione's help. When it was all done he headed down the stairs to the front door. Hermione stopped him just before he walked out and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Goodbye Harry," she said, "See you in school. I doubt you will be in Gryffindor, but I sure wouldn't if I was you. Find me as soon as you can, I won't be with Ron."

Harry nodded and headed out the door. As soon as he was out he breathed in the air, giving him a good feeling. 'This is a whole new world for me' he thought. He raised his wand to hail the Knight Bus, and sure enough it arrived a minute later. He climbed on and noticed that since it was daytime they had chairs, though they were not bolted down. He took a seat and the bus sped off.

As they drove he began to think of the next school year. If he was a different student, there would be no mocking, no teasing, and no staring. He would be just another student, and could become known for what he did, not just who he was.

He wondered what house he would be in. He could rule out Gryffindor, he would not go there. Hufflepuff was out, that house seemed all about friends and loyalty. He knew he would either be Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He found that ever since his friends essentially disowning him he did not care if he was in Slytherin.

Suddenly the bus jerked to a halt outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry climbed out and the second he was out the bus sped away. He took a deep breath before walking in. A few people looked up at him but looked away when they realized that he was just another person. He walked over to Tom. He plunked a small sack of Galleons onto the table.

"Hello Tom," he said, "I need a room."

Tom just stared at him for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor. "I am sorry," he said, "It's just you look so much like a boy who I used to know." Harry just rolled his eyes and picked up his key.

Tom gave him a very nice room overlooking Diagon Alley. Harry sat in the window and looked out at all the people crowding around. It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts, and everyone was doing their shopping. With a start, Harry realized that he due to his new appearance and size he would be needing new robes for school. School was starting in a week, so he would spend that time in the room. He took some time to unpack his books and other belongings, before getting dressed to go downstairs.

He paused in front of the mirror again, like he had been doing often. He decided that he really did like his new appearance, if only for the difference. His hairline was lower, making it impossible to see his scar unless his hair was pulled back. He liked being able to control his hair and not need glasses. He smoothed his hair to the side in a very neat manner and headed out the room.

It felt amazing to be anonymous. He first traveled to Gringotts, to get more gold, especially if he needed new robes. The goblins gave him a few strange looks but were otherwise fine. He wondered if anyone had ever died on the ride down to the vaults, but he figured that it would be a good idea not to talk. He collected enough gold for his school supplies and a bit extra for pleasure shopping.

When Harry walked out of the bank the sun was high in the sky, Harry guessed that it was about noon. He decided to stroll along to Madame Malkin's robe shop. Luckily there was barely anybody there, most people were currently eating lunch. As Harry got measured he remembered the last time that he was here. That was when he had met Draco Malfoy. As he remembered that, he wondered what his life would be like if he had taken up Draco's offer of friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry walked out of the shop he was surprised to see the Malfoys leaving the Quidditch supply store. Draco had his mother Narcissa wrapped around his arm, apparently being dragged to the shops by her, and Lucius followed them looking bored. Draco was looking at the broom supplies and Harry decided to walk over. He casually stood next to them and looked into the window as well, though carefully watching out of the corner of his eye.

He could tell that Draco was looking at this mysterious looking person who was looking at broom supplies. He knew it was coming: He felt Draco tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," said Draco.

Harry turned to Draco. "Yes?" he said. He looked at the two elder Malfoys. Lucius was completely ignoring the conversation and staring elsewhere. Narcissa, surprisingly, was staring at him curiously.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Draco. "You look familiar."

Harry smirked at them and shook his head. "No," he said. He decided to use the story he had created for McGonagall. "I am going to be going to Hogwarts this year, but I spent last year at Beaxbatons, so I doubt that you would know me."

Lucius now seemed interested in the conversation. "Beaxbatons?" he said, "That's interesting. What was it like? We once considered sending Draco here to Drumstrang."

Harry shrugged. "I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts, for a multitude of reasons, but until now my…guardians didn't think it wise to have me near all the recent chaos in the area. Dumbledore had advised them against it. I never found out why."

"Really?" said Draco. "Cool, so what house do you think you will be in?"

Harry hesitated for a minute. "Well," he said, "I will probably end up in Slytherin. Many people that I am related to were in there. Also, I'm pureblood, so the hat will put that in Slytherin's favor."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?" he said. "That's good. You should definitely end up in Slytherin. Slytherin is the best house, for the ambitious and cunning, though Ravenclaw isn't too bad either Maybe I'll see you there. Where are you staying now?"

Harry turned and pointed towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I have a room in there until school starts, so I will be spending the week in this area."

"Alright," said Draco, "I'll look for you at school. What's your name?"

"Cepheus," he said calmly, "Cepheus Riddle." He had decided to use the Black name, as technically he was related to them.

If Narcissa's eyes had gotten any wider they would have come out of their sockets. Lucius just raised an eyebrow at the last name. "Nice to meet you Cepheus," he said, shaking Harry's hand.

Harry turned and walked away. As soon as he was sure that he was lost in the crowd, he turned back to look at the Malfoys. Narcissa was pulling her husbands arm. He seemed reluctant, but then she whispered something in his ear. Lucius paled and then grabbed Narcissa and Draco's arms and apparated away.

* * *

Narcissa gasped as she fell down on her hands and knees in front of Voldemort. As soon as she had gotten back she had summoned him, for she knew that he would want to hear what he had to say. Needless to say he had been displeased about her summoning him, so she had to deal with a bit of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Well?" said Voldemort, "Why have you called me here?" He leaned forward in his chair to look at her.

"I…I found someone who I thought you would like to know about," she said. Voldemort looked at her curiously and leaned back.

"Who is this person that would be important enough to warrant you summoning me?"

Narcissa shuddered and tried to compose herself. "I..it was in Dia-Diagon Alley. Draco was talking to a boy. Then…when we asked his name…" She looked up at Voldemort, who was looking at her impatiently. "He said Cepheus. Cepheus Riddle."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he pulled out his wand. Narcissa expected to be tortured, but instead he said, "Legilimens!" She felt him swim through her memories, the alley, the store, and…the boy.

She gasped and panted as she felt him pull out of her mind. She looked up to see his normally narrow eyes wide with surprise, and his mouth slightly open. "H…how?" he whispered. "How is this possible?" He sat for a moment before standing up. "Tell your husband that I will return," he said, "I have to go…meet someone." With that he turned and walked out the door, his robes flying out behind him.

* * *

Harry hummed quietly to himself as he gently ran his fingers over the spines of the books. He had spent most of the day in Flourish and Blotts, just skimming books and looking for ones he thought were interesting. Very few people were around, any who came in simply picked up one of the school year book packages. Harry had already finished his school shopping and was now just looking around. He had collected five books for purchase so far.

He had also done some research on Bellatrix Lestrange. Apparently, she was a very high ranking Death Eater who had been imprisoned in Askaban, though the mass breakout had released them. She was married, which made Harry wonder if her husband knew about him. Apparently, she was most known for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity. He had known that he didn't want to talk to Voldemort, but now he didn't want anything to do with Bellatrix, either.

He let his fingers brush over the books as he looked at their names. Suddenly he felt a tingling in the back of his neck that comes from being watched. He whipped his head around to see, however there was no one there. He turned back to the books, but this time opening his ears to listen.

"Very good," said a voice. Harry jumped and turned around to find a man behind him. He was pretty ordinary, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly worn clothes.

Harry glared at him. "What do you want?" he snapped. The man laughed.

"I was just noticing your little stunt there. Something to remember, next time you try to listen in on people, don't stop doing what you were doing before."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Well then, if that's all, can you leave me alone now?" The man made Harry nervous. He kept looking at Harry as if he were a specimen in a laboratory.

The man shrugged. "Sure, sorry if I startled you." He walked away to the shelves on the other side of the store. Harry tried to go back to the shelves, but he couldn't focus, he kept feeling like the man was watching him. Suddenly he felt a gentle tingle in his minds. He had heard of Legilimency and Occlumency from one of the books he collected, and he had been trying to teach himself both arts. He knew that someone was trying to get into his mind.

He had a feeling that it was the strange man, so he put up his mental shields. They weren't very strong yet; only strong enough to tell someone that he knew they were there. Acting casual, he picked up his stack of books and headed over to the counter to pay. After he was done he walked toward the Leaky Cauldron, while keeping an eye out for the man. He placed his books in his room.

Before he left again, he sent professor McGonagall a brief note.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_First, I would like you to keep this letter confidential, or at least as much of it as you can. I don't want this to get out of the hands of people I trust. I am sure that you remember the recent events involving my true parentage. I have thought about this, and I have decided that I can no longer go to Hogwarts, at least not as Harry Potter. While I do not want to accept my parentage, I cannot live a lie._

_I was wondering if it would be possible for me to enroll in Hogwarts under a different name and come in as a fresh student. I have even made my own cover story, that I went to Beaxbatons and am just now coming to Hogwarts because of recent events with my 'guardians'. As for the name, as much as I don't want anything to do with my real parents, I was going to use the name I was born with. Cepheus Salazar Riddle._

_I hope that this can work, mainly because I would love to be able to have a fresh start, and not just be The Boy-Who-Lived. If it is possible I would like this kept as separate from the Headmaster as possible, and if not, he can at least have the satisfaction of having the 'evil' son of Voldemort near him._

Harry sealed up his envelope and gave it to Hedwig to take to McGonagall. After she left he headed back out to Diagon Alley. He knew that he was due to meet the Malfoys in a few hours, but he didn't know what to do until then.

As he walked he passed Knockturn Alley. He had never been looking in there, and he was curious. Taking a quick look to make sure he didn't have people watching him he walked into Knockturn alley. He passed many figures wearing dark cloaks; it seemed to be the fashion here. He passed a pet store with all kinds of animals. There were Acromantulas, bats, fanged demon-looking creatures, and many more strange things.

He was surprised by one of the cages, there was a small silver snake coiled up at the bottom. As Harry stopped to look at it the snake raised its head to look at him.

"_Hello there_"_,_ hissed Harry.

"_You…you can ssssspeak ssssserpent tongue?_"hissed the snake. Harry nodded.

"_The last sssnake that I talked to wasss…far too long ago._"

"_Why do you not have a sssserpent of your own? Mossst ssspeakers posssesss their own ssserpentsss."_

Harry paused and thought for a moment. Did he want a snake? It could be useful.

_"Perhapssss. Would you like to be my ssssserpent?"_

_"Yesss massster!" _it said, "_I would love to be your sssserpent!_"

Harry headed into the store and bought the snake from the surprised man. Ironically, the snake was called a 'Slytherin's Glory', so named because of the silver snake on the Slytherin crest. Harry let the snake sit in his pocket as he continued down the alley.

Many of the stores had dark appearances, and it was hard to tell if they were open or closed. Suddenly he saw a familiar site, the store Borgin and Burkes. After a brief moment of deliberation he decided to go in. He never noticed that the disembodied shadow that had been following him through the alley went in after him.

Harry saw that the shop was still essentially the same as it was back when he came here in second year. The bell rang, announcing to the shopkeeper his arrival. Harry casually looked around the shop, though taking care not to touch anything. He saw the owner, Mr. Borgin, watching him. He walked over to the cabinet that he had hidden in when Lucius was there.

"Ah, that," said Mr. Borgin, breaking the silence, "Is a crushing cabinet. When someone is inside and closes the door the walls close in and crush you to death."

Harry shuddered and thought of what would have happened if he had closed the door. He walked over to the bookshelves in the corner when he suddenly caught Mr. Borgin staring at him. He turned to look at him.

"Sorry for my staring sir," he said, "It's just that you are the spitting image of someone who used to work for me years ago." This got Harry's attention.

"And who would that be?" Harry asked innocently.

"Ah, a Mister Tom Riddle," he said.

"Oh," said Harry, "My father is Tom Riddle."

The man's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well, it's a small world, isn't it? Whatever happened to him after he left?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't know much about the Tom Riddle side of him. "I'm not sure. I actually didn't know he worked here. I know he travelled for a while, but I don't know much about his youth, though I plan on finding out somehow. What was he like?"

The man sat back down on his stool. "Well, he was very clever. He was a Slytherin at school, and he always knew how to convince his customers to sell their valuables. He was very handsome, just like you, and he could charm any witch he wanted. He was actually overqualified for the job, he might have become Minister of Magic with is brain; I always wondered why he stayed here. Actually, since you are his son, I can give you a discount, as thanks for all his time here and how much money he made for us."

Harry gave him a nod before returning to the books. Many of them were dark magic related, but there were also some other interesting titles. He found an interesting book on mastering wandless and wordless magic, a book on powerful charms and hexes (though he planned to avoid some of the darker ones in the back) and he even got a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_, simply so he would not need to go into the restricted section and so he could brew other types of rare potions. He knew that he used to be terrible at Potions, but since now Snape wouldn't hate him he might have a chance.

He decided to get those three when another book toppled out of the shelves. Harry instinctively caught it when it fell. It was a book called _Magic: Light, Dark, and Grey_. Harry placed the other books on the counter and began to flip through the book. It talked all about old magic, back in the days of Merlin, when Light and Dark magic were not classed so differently and how they came to be known as such. Ever since the Weasleys he had become even more annoyed and angered by the whole light vs. dark magic split. This book explained such splits, and Harry decided to get it.

Harry was a bit nervous about what Mr. Borgin would say about the books, but he didn't bat an eye. Harry guessed that Tom Riddle had gotten most of the same kinds of books. When he was done he headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron to put his books away so that he could explore some more before dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort walked around in Diagon Alley looking for the boy from before, Cepheus. He had been using Polyjuice potion and had been looking for just over an hour. As he watched all the muggle parents bringing their filthy mudblood children to shop he had to tone down the urge to _Avada Kedavra_ them to oblivion.

He had looked through most of the stores when he headed into Flourish and Blotts. It was hard to tell if anyone was there because there were several stacks in the middle of the room blocking a clear view. He looked around and found someone looking at books on the wall.

It was a teenage boy obviously. He was tall with a thin body type. He had medium length smooth dark hair. Suddenly sensing his stare he turned around, Voldemort barely moving in time. In a moment the boy turned back. Voldemort realized that he wasn't humming, and instead was listening. He crept up behind him and spoke, scaring the boy.

Voldemort couldn't stop staring at his face. It was just like his had been at that age, and the only difference was the grey eyes and the very slightly longer and thinner nose, both of which were inherited from his mother. He appeared very angry to have been interrupted. He quickly stopped the conversation and got rid of Voldemort.

He wanted to find out how it was possible that he be here, casually looking through books, not even knowing that his existence here was in impossibility. Voldemort decided to try his memories. He let his mind out and gently tried to probe the other's mind. Suddenly the boy turned around. Voldemort was very impressed, and that didn't happen often, that a child could feel a mind probe. He felt weak Occlumency shield come up, though it was surprising for one so young to have one at all. The boy grabbed his books and hurried out.

Voldemort knew now that Polyjuice was out of the question. Instead he decided to use a Disillusionment Charm to make himself invisible. He followed the boy back to the Leaky Cauldron but could not get into the room. About a half an hour he came back out and headed back to the alley. Voldemort expected him to go to a common store, but was pleasantly surprised when he headed into Knockturn Alley.

He watched the boy casually stroll, and was even more surprised to find that he was a parseltongue, and he knew it as well. He noticed him entering into a familiar store, Borgin and Burkes. He remembered his time working here, keeping an eye out for anything rare or powerful. He watched as the boy casually strolled through the store.

He watched as he headed to the bookshelves at the back, it seemed that he had a real craving for knowledge.

"Sorry for my staring sir," Mr. Borgin said when the boy looked at him, "It's just that you are the spitting image of someone who used to work for me years ago." When Voldemort heard this he was intrigued that he was remembered.

"And who would that be?" The boy asked innocently. Voldemort smirked, the boy was good. He obviously was a very good actor.

"Ah, a Mister Tom Riddle," Mr. Borgin.

"Oh," said the boy, "My father is Tom Riddle." This revelation sent Voldemort reeling. Not only was he his son, but he _knew_ that he was his son. He even knew his name.

The man's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well, it's a small world, isn't it. Whatever happened to him after he left?"

Cepheus shrugged. "I'm not sure. I actually didn't know he worked here. I know he travelled for a while, but I don't know much about his youth, though I plan on finding out somehow. What was he like?" Voldemort was happy that Cepheus wanted to know more about him, though he wasn't sure how he would handle what he found.

The man sat back down on his stool. "Well, he was very clever. He was a Slytherin at school, and he always knew how to convince his customers to sell their valuables. He was very handsome, just like you, and he could charm any witch he wanted. He was actually overqualified for the job, he might have become Minister of Magic with is brain; I always wondered why he stayed here. Actually, since you are his son, I can give you a discount, as thanks for all his time here and how much money he made for us." Voldemort could see the interest in Cepheus's eyes. He obviously was interested in finding out more about his father. Voldemort was suddenly reminded of how he had searched for his father, and found him to be a worthless muggle.

He watched as Cepheus skimmed over the darker topics and picked out different types. Voldemort decided to give Cepheus a taste of a different branch of magic. He toppled a book from the shelves above for Cepheus to catch. He was not disappointed as Cepheus began to flip through it curiously. He nodded to himself before placing the book on his stack and heading to the counter. Voldemort, his work done, apparated away.

* * *

Harry walked over to Fortie Fortenscue's Ice Cream Parlor for a midday treat. He loved being able to do simple things like this without everyone staring at him, especially considering what they said in the news.

He was sitting at one of the patio chairs slowly eating his mint chip ice cream when a familiar face walked up. Harry nearly choked when he saw who it was.

"P…Professor Lupin?" he gasped out. Remus just smiled and shook his head.

"Actually no kiddo," he said with an eerily reminiscent grin, "I am just borrowing his face with some Polyjuice Potion. Snivellus got me some."

Harry's eyes widened when he realized the one person who would call him that. "Sirius?" he asked. Sirius just nodded and smiled sadly.

"I want to say I'm sorry," he said, "I should have been more supportive of you before. I was just in shock. I know my crazy cousin Bellatrix, and you are nothing like her, but I thought you might have changed." Sirius pulled up a chair and sat next to Harry. "I was too busy thinking about that then that you were scared and needed my help. So as soon as I realized that I got Snivellus to bring me some potion."

Harry smiled, the first real one in a while. "Thanks Sirius, and I truly mean that. This whole experience has been…strange. It's good to know that you are with me."

Sirius grinned and nodded, before clapping his hands on his thighs and standing up. "So, wanna come back to Grimmauld Place?" he asked.

Harry frowned a bit. "Are Dumbledore and the Weasleys there?" he asked. Sirius just shook his head.

"No," he said, "It's just Remus and me right now. Tonks is out for the day, and Kingsley had to go back to his job at the Ministry."

Harry grinned and got up to follow Sirius. They walked over to the Leaky Cauldron and headed up to Harry's room.

"Merlin Harry!" Sirius said as he looked around the room. "You got loads of books, don't you? Is that all you've done the past couple days?" Harry just shrugged and started packing up his extended bag that Hermione gave him. It took about ten minutes, but they managed to get everything into the bag easily enough. Then, they headed down the stairs and over to the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," said Sirius before stepping into the green flames. Harry paused for a moment and followed suite, never noticing the guarded eyes watching him.

* * *

Narcissa was standing against the back wall in the Dark Lord's council chambers, waiting for her sister. Ever since her escape from Azkaban Bellatrix had been a bit…out of it. She had been crazy before, but now she was crazy and emotional. In all honestly Narcissa was terrified of Bellatrix's reaction.

On cue, the doors swung open and Bellatrix flounced into the room. She bowed low in front of Lord Voldemort before straightening and looking at him. "What do you require, My Lord?" she asked.

Voldemort gave her an interesting look, and then called Narcissa forward. She rushed to stand in front of him, Bellatrix giving her an undeniably curious look. Voldemort ignored it. "Bellatrix," he said, "Your sister was recently telling me about a certain event that happened in Diagon Alley a few days ago. An event which prompted her to _summon me_." Bellatrix looked at her sister with alarm and fear while Narcissa tried to focus only on Voldemort. "Now Narcissa," he continued, "Please tell your sister what you have found."

Narcissa's blood ran cold. She had been hoping that the Dark Lord would tell Bellatrix; she was scared of what her sister would do. By the wicked gleam in his eye, he knew it.

"Very well My Lord," Narcissa said. "I was in Diagon Alley with my son and husband, picking up school supplies, when Draco started up a conversation with someone. A boy." Bellatrix's eyes displayed curiosity. "The boy told us that he planned to attend Hogwarts, but that he had been away because of his guardian's advise on Dumbledore's part."

"Well, out with it!" spat Bellatrix. "Who was he? What was his name?"

Narcissa steeled herself for the reaction. "He told us his name was Cepheus. Cepheus Riddle."

Bellatrix collapsed.

Narcissa immediately ran over to her sister. Bellatrix was lying on her back, her eyes wide open. She was muttering. "…can't be…dead…fire…aurors…Dumbledore…Dumbledore!" Suddenly she blinked and pulled herself up and turned to Voldemort, albeit a bit shaky.

"This can't be real," she said in a croaky voice to Voldemort, "It must be interference by Dumbledore. He…he is playing on our emotions! He-"

She was silenced as Voldemort raised his hand. "I know what you think Bellatrix," he said, "But it is true. I scouted him out for a day, it is indeed him."

Bellatrix's eyes got even wider and she paled drastically. Narcissa caught her before she collapsed again. "He's alive," Bellatrix whispered. Then she looked up at Narcissa and Voldemort, her gaze flickering between the two. "What is he like? What does he look like? Does he know-"

"Bellatrix," interrupted Voldemort. "Now is not the time. Right now we need to go to, and teach Dumbledore that you _never_ steal what belongs to Voldemort. Least of all my son."

Bellatrix's face twisted into rage. "Dumbledore," she hissed, "He did this. I will find his precious _Order_, and make them give us Cepheus back!" Her face twisted into a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone mentioned how Bellatrix was actually freed later in the year. I just decided to free her earlier b/c it didn't really change my story much. Also, ideas for the story are greatly welcomed, and while I can't promise for sure, I will try to give you credit for the ideas.**

**ulquiorra31****- As per your request, in this chapter I put the explanation for Harry/Cepheus arrival in Godric's Hollow. However, this is not the entire one, just as much as Sirius knows.**

Sirius and Harry appeared on the doorstep to Grimmauld Place with a soft _pop._ Sirius caught Harry before he slipped off the step. "Careful there Harry," he said, before unlocking the door. Harry again felt the strange feeling as he stepped into the house.

"Sirius what is that feeling?" he asked. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, so Harry elaborated. "Last time I walked into the house I had this…comforting feeling. It's strange. I just felt it again, what is it?"

Sirius's eyes widened a bit and he walked toward the kitchen, Harry in tow. "I believe I know what you are feeling, though I am a bit surprised. The house is old, very old. It recognizes those of the family's blood, and they feel welcome."

Harry nodded absentmindedly as they reached the kitchen. Harry headed over to the stove and started making tea while Sirius sat down, the polyjuice wearing off. Suddenly Harry realized something. "Wait, Sirius," he said, turning to look at his godfather, "does that mean that we are related?"

Sirius smiled at Harry, happy that Harry was seeing a positive. "Yes, Bellatrix was my cousin. We both have the Black nose and eyes."

Harry absentmindedly ran a finger down his nose as he set the now hot kettle aside. His hands went into autopilot mode as he spoke. "Sirius, I spoke to Professor McGonagall about going back to Hogwarts under a new name. I want to go, but I can't exactly go as Harry Potter, can I? Anyway, I think Dumbledore doesn't know, but Merlin knows he is nearly omnipotent."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea Harry…er, what name did you pick? I should probably practice."

"Oh, I picked the name Cepheus Riddle. I thought about using Black, but that would draw suspicion. Riddle is only known to a few."

"It's fine Harry, in fact I would have been honored to do it. I am your godfather and your first cousin once removed." He saw Harry raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that, I only know that because pureblood families are all interrelated, and we were forced to learn it. Speaking of which, I never got a chance to tell you. A long time ago when you were a baby I named you heir to my family name. Of course you would already have gotten it, seeing how Bellatrix is the oldest that is not disowned or dead, but still. You should start learning about pureblood etiquette, I can teach you during your last week here. " Harry nodded came over and sat down at the table with his cup of tea. "Also, where did you pick the name Cepheus from? It is definitely a Black name, but how did you know to do that?"

Harry sipped his tea before answering. "Actually, it was from the portrait upstairs. It was weird, I came out at night and I opened the curtains, thinking it was a window. She screamed for a second, but then she surprisingly had a conversation with me. Apparently, Cepheus is my birth name. Also, I have to ask, but do you know how I ended up with…as…at Godric's Hollow?"

Sirius cringed a bit as he remembered that Harry had been stolen. "Well Har…_Cepheus_. I assume it was the second week of August, 1980. Our sources had reported a Death Eater meeting at a manor on the edge of London. When we arrived there were about 30 Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself. I distinctly remember Rodolphus Lestrange being there, though I am not sure Bellatrix was. James and I were taking care of the inside of the house. I remember James checking the upstairs bedrooms for people." Sirius's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't remember seeing him after that, actually I had been worried that he had been killed."

"So," said Harry, "you think that he found me and just took me?"

Sirius sighed and sat back in his chair. "You may think that he didn't care, but he did. You may not have been his son by blood, but he loved you, as did Lily, though I won't deny that the blood adoption potion probably helped. They even made you the heir to their fortune. You were their son, if not by blood then by love. I have a feeling that Dumbledore would know more about it, since I doubt that James would take in an unknown baby without consulting Dumbledore."

Harry groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Dumbledore again? Did that old man have a hand in _everything_? Apparently so. "Dear Merlin this coming school year will be a nightmare," said Harry through his hands.

Sirius just chuckled at him. "You'll be fine, and besides you won't have that blasted boy-who-lived crap."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It will be different, that's for sure. Ron will hate me, so I will avoid Gryffindor. I doubt that the teachers besides McGonagall and Snape will know who I was, so I might have to deal with that. I just hope I can do it."

Sirius nodded again. Suddenly the fireplace erupted with green fire and Remus stepped out. He brushed himself off and looked up to see Harry and Sirius looking at him. "Harry!" he said with a smile, taking off his outer cloak and sitting down at the table. "I'm so glad that Sirius found you. I wasn't sure about the Polyjuice potion."

"Yea, thanks for donating a hair," said Harry, "Though Sirius, _never_ smile when you look like Remus. It makes you look downright creepy."

Sirius quickly got into an argument with Remus about who had a better smile. Harry just tuned them out as he thought about the coming school year and what it would hold for him.

* * *

**A/N: I will be referring to Harry as Cepheus now, because that will be his name at school.**

_1 week later_

Cepheus groaned and collapsed on his trunk as he reached the living room. It was September 1st, the start of term. The week had been wonderful. Tonks had returned soon after Remus, and she had proven to be a much better cousin than Dudley. She had even taken him to see her mother, who had been wonderful, not even caring who his parents were, other then that she was his aunt.

Sirius had kept to his word about teaching Cepheus etiquette. Every day he had been taught all sorts of things that pureblood heirs were supposed to learn growing up. He had to learn proper greetings, manners while eating, and addressing lords of other Houses. Sirius even had to teach Cepheus how to walk with grace and poise, which was certainly the strangest lesson.

Education wise, Sirius had given Cepheus a dozen books from the Black library to read. They held all the history of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses as well as various other things that Sirius deemed important. To assist in his cover story of having gone to Beauxbatons, Sirius gave Cepheus a very rare potion to help him learn French fast. For most people it would cost several thousand galleons, but luckily the Black house had its own potions lab, complete with potion storeroom. The potion simply let you completely understand and become fluent in the first language that you hear. Cepheus simply had to listen to a short greeting in French, and then he was fine.

The night before Cepheus was to leave for school Sirius pulled him aside.

**_Flashback_**

_Cepheus was about to head up to his bedroom when he heard Sirius call from the tapestry room. Cepheus walked in to find Sirius leaning against the opposite wall from the tapestry. Sirius gave him a small smile when he walked in._

_"Good job this week, you have done wonderfully. You did first-rate in all the lessons. And now, I want you to have this." Sirius held up a closed fist and opened it, revealing a ring. "This is the Black heir ring," said Sirius, "It marks you as heir to the Black name. I have the lord ring, which will pass to you upon my death."_

_Cepheus took the ring and slid it onto his right ring finger and it resized to fit him. It was beautiful. It was silver, with the Black crest, a silver snake around a sword and shield._

_"If anyone asks," said Sirius, "You got that when you went to Gringotts for an inheritance ritual." Then after a moment he pulled Cepheus into a hug. It was slightly different than it used to be, considering that Cepheus was now as tall as Sirius, but it was nice._

**_Flashback End_**

"Wotcher cousin," came a voice, causing Cepheus to jump as Tonks came around the corner. She had changed her appearance, her hair was now dark brown, her eyes bright blue, and her face round and pleasant. She looked like a distant relative of Neville's. "Ready to go?"

Cepheus nodded and stood up, stretching his back. Tonks tapped her wand against his trunk, shrinking it to the size of a matchbox and slipping it in her pocket. Then, she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the pot of floo powder. "King's Cross Cafe!" she yelled. When the flames roared to life, she walked through. As soon as the flames died down, Cepheus grabbed a handful and copied her.

He barely avoided making himself look like a fool as he stepped out of the floo, almost tripping or banging his head on the mantle. Tonks sniggered and he shot her a death glare, which worked _so_ much better with his new appearance.

The floo let out in a small wizard café just down the road from Kings Cross Station. Tonks and Cepheus left the shop and set off at a brisk pace towards the station. Both were dressed in muggle clothes; Tonks was wearing a simple white shirt with a dark blue skirt and heels, while Cepheus was wearing a black turtleneck with black pants and shoes. That, plus his dark hair and new more pointed and pale face, made him stand out very much.

Cepheus put his hand in his pocket and gently stroked his new pet snake. He had named the snake Arian. The snake was apparently quite young, and was very friendly. He had been born in captivity and had been in that cage his entire life. Cepheus promised him that he would do his best to keep him out of it, though he couldn't be sure of anything yet.

When Cepheus and Tonks arrived at the barrier he couldn't keep a frown off of his face as he watched the muggles rush by. Ever since he had found about his deeper connection to the wizarding world his dislike of muggles had grown. The Dursleys were perfect examples: muggles feared what they could not understand, and they grew jealous of those with power over their own. He didn't really hate them like Voldemort, but he certainly didn't like them.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks and Cepheus casually leaned against the wall and slid through it into the station beyond. The station was teeming with people, same as last year. Cepheus was glad that he didn't have to navigate through the crowd with his trunk and the staring; it would have been a nightmare. He could easily tell the first years, all looking apprehensive as they stared at the scarlet train.

"Come on cousin," Tonks said as she dragged him toward the train. She had insisted on calling him cousin, saying that Cepheus was almost a bad as Nymphadora. Cepheus didn't think so, but then again her calling him cousin made him feel loved.

"Okay," she said as they stopped in front of the train, "Be careful this year. People won't know you, but if they find out who your parents are they will judge you before they even know you. Try to avoid contact with Ron Weasley, but don't be afraid to fight back." Seeing his face at her serious comments, she grinned. "Oh yea, and don't forget to have a little fun. This year you shouldn't have some big evil hanging over your head, so you can make this year into a more fun time. Prank Dumbledore for me."

Cepheus just rolled his eyes at her. "Great," he said, "Now you've jinxed it." But before he could say any more she had pulled him into a hug. He was frozen for a moments before returning her hug. The only people that hugged him were Mrs. Weasley (in a crushing, overly mothering way) and Sirius (in a caring and fatherly way). Tonks's hug was just joy and love, like a sister, and it made him happy.

She pulled away and reached into her pocket for his trunk and handed it to him. "When you get on board just tap it with your wand," she explained, "It will return to normal size, though I put a Featherlight charm on it. When you want to shrink it tap it again."

Cepheus smiled and nodded as he turned and climbed up the stairs into the train. He gave her one last smile and wave before heading into the train. He passed by many compartments, all filled with at least 2 students, but he headed to the very back of the train. He stopped at the last one, an empty one, and sat down by the window. He sat back and stared out the window at the families outside.

He really wasn't sure what he should feel. On one hand, his birthparents were murdering insane Dark wizards. On the other hand, they were family, a family that he had never gotten to know.

The train started up and left the platform. The view of the people slid away and was replaced by the countryside. The train picked up speed, taking it away from England and toward Scotland.

Cepheus enlarged his trunk and pulled out _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ and began to read. He had thought long and hard, and he had decided to make this year his best. He had always been an A-E student, but he knew he could have done better. Back in primary school his grades were exemplary, but he was punished if they were to high compared to Dudley. Also, as he thought about it, it was largely because of Ron. Ron was a lazy student, and his habits had rubbed off on Cepheus.

Because of that, this year Cepheus was taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. It was rare, but not unheard of, for students to switch after third or fourth year. To help students that did this, each teacher taught a grouped class of fourth years learning third and fourth year material, and fifth years learning three years of it. Unfortunately he had to give up two free periods to learn the catch-up work, but it was worth it. It was a rigorous course, but Cepheus was going to be dedicated to it.

Another thing was that he had noticed a severe change in his magic since his transformation. Before it had been like a candle flame, while now it was a roaring bonfire. The magic seemed to be teeming under his skin, waiting for release. The unfortunate side effect was that it was harder to control, like the incident with Dumbledore. He had a feeling that once he to Hogwarts and actually started practicing, he would see just how much of a change there was.

Suddenly Cepheus heard the compartment door slide open and was surprised to see Fred and George at the door. "Um, hello guys," he said, placing the book down.

"Hiya Harry-"

"-how have you-"

"-been doing?" They asked with their annoying twin-speak.

Cepheus just shrugged. "It has been kinda hard. Sirius came and took me back to Grimmauld Place for a week, which was nice. I spent a few days in Diagon Alley beforehand, and I got loads of books and a few other things. Also, I am going by the name Cepheus this year, turns out it is my birthname, so call me by that. I couldn't exactly go by Harry Potter now could I?"

One of the twins (Cepheus assumed it to be Fred) collapsed dramatically into the arms of the other. "Oh no!" he said, "He has lost his sense of fun and has traded it out for…_learning_!" They both started sobbing on each other's shoulders.

Cepheus rolled his eyes and threw an empty chocolate frog box at them. "So how did your last week of summer go? I hope you didn't get too much of a hard time for standing up for me."

Fred and George came over and sat down on the opposite bench. "Well," said most-likely-Fred, "Mum threw a fit, and told us all to stay away from you this year. She kept insisting that you were gonna turn into a Death Eater and attack us. We had a good argument over this."

"Also Bill and Charlie came over," said possibly-George, "and they agreed with us when they found out what the argument was about."

"Apparently," continued the other, "neither of them believe that you could be evil. Even though they haven't known you like us, they don't believe in genetic evil. Bill even knew about blood magic from curse breaking, at least enough to know not to believe mum's rubbish. They said it was just a face change."

"And a right good one," finished the other with a wink, "You're gonna have girls following you all over school with that look."

Cepheus groaned and dropped his face into his hands, sending the others into peals of laughter. They all looked up as the door slid open again, and they immediately stopped laughing as they saw who it was at the door: Ron Weasley.

"Oh, look," said Ron with a Malfoy-like sneer, "It's junior Dark Lord. Where did you go before, did you head off to spend some time with your _dear family_? Go off to kill some muggles?"

Fred and George were instantly on their feet and pointing their wands at Ron. "Well well-"

"-if it isn't ickle Ronniekins."

"What are you-"

"-doing here?"

"Come to pick on-"

"-those stronger than you?"

"_Not Wise!"_ They chanted together. Ron's face got redder and his ears turned scarlet. He opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment closed it and gave Cepheus a glare before leaving, slamming the door and smashing the glass.

"Bloody prat," muttered one of the twins as the fixed the window.

"Oh great," said Cepheus, "By the time we reach the station the entire train will know who I am."

The twins grinned and shook their heads. "Actually," said one of them, "He couldn't. Before our family got forcibly ejected from Grimmauld Place Sirius and Remus made all of us give a wizarding oath to keep it secret."

At Cepheus's confused expression the other twin picked up. "Basically, if anyone tells who you are they will be stripped of their magic. Unfortunately, that doesn't work if everyone already knows, so as long as you or the teachers don't say anything, no one will know."

"Anyway," said the other twin, "We are gonna head back. Thanks to that generous donation of yours we have been making loads of profit. We have been making ads for first years to test our material. Lets us know if you want us to prank someone for you, but for now see ya!" They turned and swept out of the room with dramatic bows.

Cepheus sighed with relief and fell back on the bench. He picked up his book and flipped over to his previous page.

He read for the rest of the train ride, occasionally practicing the wand movements and words of spells. He had promised himself that this year would be different, and that he would learn as many spells as he possibly could. The last year at the Triwizard Tournament he had learned loads of new spells, and he planned to continue, hopefully even to the six or possibly seventh year spells.

* * *

**A/N: ****_REQUEST:_**** I would like advice/opinions on two things I am having trouble with writing. First is a teacher issue. I think it would be interesting to add in Slughorn simply because he knew Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black. If I do then how can I/should I add in Umbridge?**

**Second is just an idea. I was thinking about giving Cepheus/Harry another innate gift like Parseltongue, but I don't know what. Ideas are welcome, no matter how ludicrous (but please not obscenely ludicrous). I was thinking something along the lines of him being a seer, a metamorphagus, clairvoyant, or something else cool to think of. Just an idea, I am still not sure.**

**Lastly, while I have my own, I have been recently asked by a user about ideas, and I am happy to take other's ideas into account and possibly write them in. Imagination of others causes your own imagination to grow, so I take in any and all ideas for consideration.**


End file.
